This disclosure relates to a core assembly, and more particularly to a hybrid core assembly used in a casting process to manufacture a part.
Gas turbine engines are widely used in aircraft propulsion, electric power generation, ship propulsion and pumps. Many gas turbine engine components are made in a casting process. One example casting process is investment casting. Investment casting can be used to form metallic components having complex geometries, such as gas turbine engine components requiring internal cooling passageways. Blades and vanes are examples of such components.
Investment casting involves preparing a mold having one or more mold cavities that include a shape generally corresponding to the part to be cast. A wax pattern of the component is formed by molding wax over a core assembly. In a shelling process, a shell is formed around one or more of the wax patterns. The wax is melted and removed. The shell is fired to harden the shells such that the mold is formed comprising the shell having one or more part defining compartments that include the core assembly. Molten material is then introduced to the mold to cast the component. Upon cooling and solidifying of the alloy, the shell and core assembly are removed.